Everyone has forgotten a personal item at least once. Once lost, the items may or may not ever be returned to the rightful owner. For example, when on vacation, a user may forget an item(s) in a hotel room. In another example, a customer may forget an item in a rental car, sporting event, or any other establishment or event. The most common item left in hotel rooms is chargers, such as a cell phone charger. However, any other valuable items may also be lost or left behind such as clothing, cell phones, jewelry, and the like.
When reporting the lost item, the user or customer or the establishment may submit a lost report. Then when the item is found, the establishment and/or the finder may submit a found report. However, to determine whether the lost report matches the found report requires a person to manually compare the information between the two records to determine if the found item matches the lost item.